1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bench stand suitable for use in which a motor-operated tool cuts and grinds workpieces and bores holes through the workpieces.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, there has been developed a bench stand leg adjusting apparatus of the sort disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 24720/83.
Although the above bench stand leg adjusting apparatus is effective in that the bench stand can be moved up and down within a fixed range, it is complicated in construction. Also, because the width of the bench plates is not adjustable, the number of tool models fittable thereto is limited.